


draw me (like one of your french boys)

by szczepter



Series: Kagakuromonth fics [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Nude Modeling, artist/model, kagakuromonth2014, some badly written ust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga is a starving high school dropout and out of desperation he decides to be a nude model for some artsy kids. Kuroko is one of those artsy kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on my tumblr you know I spit out a lot of stupid au ideas (that no one wants to write) and this is one of them. Also, I couldn’t possibly give this story a more cliché title even if I tried. Which I didn’t. For kagakuro month week2, prompt AU.

Being a high school dropout wasn’t as bad as Taiga initially thought it would be.

Sure he missed his friends (which he didn’t have many mind you) who were probably about now entering their second year at university and pursuing their dream careers, studies, getting into relationships, getting married and all sorts of normal things, ‘successful’ people did with their lives. He also missed his P.E teachers who were the only normal people in the school. They gave him enough freedom to do what he wanted during their classes, because he was pretty fit and loved sport (mainly basketball to be precise).

And that was about it. He didn’t miss the classes, the rest of the teachers, the students, the early getting up, the tests, the field trips etc. He didn’t even miss the awful food in the cafeteria and that said something considering that Taiga loved to eat and could eat almost anything when he was starving.

So, no. He didn’t miss school and he didn’t particularly feel bad about being 22 and having his education suspended in the middle of third year of high school. He knew he wasn’t particularly smart when it came to academics, but he wasn’t stupid and could go about on his own. Plus he had a very protective older brother who always insisted on giving him money.

When Taiga declined his financial help for the nth time, Tatsuya got mad but gave up on trying to coddle his little brother. Taiga knew it was really for the best. Taiga only accepted his help in case of housing, and moved into Tatsuya’s tiny ass apartment.

With no need to stay in school anymore, he was also ordered to leave the dorms which, as much as they were less than the Hilton Hotel, sucked.

The first months were hard. He had shelter, but virtually no money on him, and he couldn’t leech of Tatsuya forever. Before he found his first job, he was walking around town literally with an empty stomach. He refused to eat Tatsuya’s carefully prepared meals. After all he, himself was a poor law student with very limited scholarship, which he mostly spent on his books and the bare minimum of food he taught himself to need.

His first ever job, as cliché as it sounded was in a coffee shop. The job was nice enough, the coffee shop small and cozy and not crazy busy like the big ones he sometimes passed in downtown. He liked the owner and his co-workers, which were all older than him, yet didn’t treat him like a stupid kid.

Taiga liked the job and managed to earn enough money to pay Tatsuya for the few months of rent he leached off of him.

But the café being a small, family and friends business had also had its cons, as Taiga learned soon enough. The business wasn’t doing very well. They had to cut some hours since they had too much staff. Taiga was the youngest so he suffered the most. The owner claimed it would be fine; he was still young and needed time to have fun.

Thus his hours got cut down.

And only a month later he had to go for good.

After that, he worked random small jobs here, bigger jobs there. Sometimes he worked for food and sometimes he got extra paychecks for getting his assignments done well. Now they had enough money to eat decently as Taiga’s love for food went both ways.

He liked cooking since he was in middle school and self-learned many useful recipes.

By the time he was 22, Taiga had an impressive resume with over 12 different professions which he dabbled in. Although he could never find something which would interest him finitely and having incomplete secondary education, he didn’t have any means of starting collage.

Plus, what would he study anyway?

“I don’t know? Marketing maybe?” Taiga wrinkled his nose.

“Boring.”

“Social work?”

“Too demanding.”

“Sport then?” Taiga paused. That sounded nice. He could become a coach, since it was a little too late for him to be scouted into a professional team.

“Too expensive.” He decided finally and Tatsuya sighed tiredly. He put away his pen and closed the Civil Law textbook he was making notes from.

“Then what are _you_ want to be Taiga.”

And to be honest, Taiga had no clue.

 

* * *

 

Having dabbled in many professions also had its pros and cons. And paradoxically one of them was both. Knowing something about a lot of things was both a blessing since he could say he had experience, but not enough of it to be wanted everywhere.

And this wasn’t always an asset when it came to finding a job.

Not to mention that employers were sometimes reluctant to give him a job or keep him longer than half a year at most.  

A month into his search for a new vacancy he was beginning to despair a little. Maybe leaving school wasn’t that good of an idea? Maybe he should go back home? He was behind on 3 months’ worth of rent for Tatsuya, who somehow managed to cover for him and they barely were able to provide for each other. Soon, he would be kicked out from Tatsuya crappy ass apartment and would have to go back home.

And he’d rather avoid that.

Feeling depressed he did what always made him feel better about anything. He went to the one of the local street basketball courts. Just watching people play was soothing, even if he didn’t exactly know them and couldn’t actually go up to them ask them if they needed a player.

“Hey!” Taiga raised his head from the phone he was fiddling with and found a short, young man with black hair grinning at him.

“Yeah?”

“You play?” Asked the guy and just now Kagami realized he was holding a basketball.

“Right now?” The guy laughed.

“I mean in general, but yeah we could use a player. We’re actually down one.” Taiga blinked. This was too surreal. He mentally shrugged and stood from the bench.

“Sure.” He said and accepted the hand.

“I’m Takao.”

“Kagami.”

They approached the other few people occupying the court and waiting patiently for their friend.

“So.” Takao began. “This is Aomine, Shin-chan, Wakamatsu and Kise.” He introduced all his friends. “We’re gonna play three on three and you’re gonna be in a team with me and Kise.” Kise, the tall and perky blond waved at Kagami and smiled cheerfully. All the guys looked around his age, so he didn’t feel like an idiot.

“Um. Sure.”

“Awesome.”

It turned out that playing with a bunch of people he didn’t know was actually very relaxing and Taiga found himself hooting in happiness at his nth dunk.

“Break.” Kise wheezed but laughed nonetheless. Aomine rolled his eyes, but went to take a bottle of water from the bag he left near the hoop. Taiga high fived Takao. They were winning and Taiga felt the familiar rush which came from of a good game, even if it was not competitive. His face fell a little when he reminded himself about the fact that he would only be able to play once in a while like that with strangers.

All his school friends moved on and didn’t have time for petty things like sport. He took a big breath, his chest heaving with the pleasant burning. Well no matter, he was glad he could enjoy himself even if only for today and tomorrow would have to return to the harsh reality of being an unemployed piece of shit.

Takao was currently pestering the tall guy with glasses, who he introduced as ‘Shin-chan’ and who promptly corrected him, saying his name was Midorima. Taiga listened to them only with half of his mind. He was thirsty and would gladly take a sip of water but he had nothing on him. Plus he was sweaty. He took off his old battered Nike t-shirt and wiped the sweat off his brow with it.

“Woha.” He blinked when Kise’s face suddenly appeared in his line of vision.

“Um?” Taiga made a confused sound when Kise didn’t stop gaping at him with an open mouth.

“Forgive me, Kagamicchi, but you have a nice well, everything.” Kagami blinked and then promptly blushed to the roots of his hair.

“What?” Kise keep staring and Kagami felt himself get even more flustered. “I’m not-I’m not interested.” He stammered awkwardly and Kise laughed.

“Oh no, no. I’m not hitting on you. Promise!” He raised his hands in a pacifying manner. Taiga narrowed his eyes, trying to look intimidating, but the effect was very much ruined by the bright blush on his face.

“Then?” Kise lost the teasing grin and smiled softly.

“Stay after the game and I’ll explain.” Taiga reluctantly agreed. They played for half an hour more, when Takao was dragged away by Midorima and Aomine said he finally got bored. He shot Kise a look, when he said he had something he wanted to do and told Aomine to get back into his own dorm alone.

Kagami stayed when Aomine left and he and Kise were the only ones remaining.

“Kagamicchi.” Kise approached him. “I’m sorry for earlier.” He smiled sheepishly. “The brain to mouth filter sometimes doesn’t work. I hope I didn’t creep you out or anything.” Taiga shrugged, feeling some of the tension leave him.

“S’cool. Just. Don’t call me Kagamicchi.” Kise laughed cheerily.

“Why not?” Kagami felt his brow twitch in annoyance. “Okay but back to the topic. I wanted to ask. Do you have a job?” Taiga blinked in confusion, taken aback by the sudden question.

“Um...no?” His reply was tentative, as he tried to gauge Kise’s intentions. The blond merely nodded. “Not at the moment at least.”

“School?” Taiga shook his head.

“I see. Let me ask you then, have you thought about nude modeling?” Taiga held his breath and felt his face explode in a flare of embarrassed and angry red.

“Okay that’s it.” Taiga snapped and turned with the intention of leaving the court. He feared that any more time spend with Kise and he would punch him square in the face.

“No! Wait! That came out wrong!” Kise panicked and frantically dug into the pocket of his bag. He quickly deposited a piece of paper into Kagami’s palm. “I didn’t mean that sort of nude modeling. Geez Kagamicchi who do you take me for?” Taiga looked at the piece of paper in his hand. It was a business card.

_Teiko Art school._

Taiga looked up at Kise in confusion.

“We need an uh nude model for an art class. It’s not charity though! It pays well.” Kise rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry for being so forward.” Taiga shook his head. He was still embarrassed, but also a little hopeful.

“It’s fine.” He said and shook his head to clear it. “I’m not used to uh…”

“Compliments?”

“Attention.” Kise chuckled and took his stuff.

“Well, if you’re interested, there’s a phone number on the back so…” Kise trailed off. Taiga nodded. “Well I need to get going. See ya Kagamicchi. Hopefully in class.” He waved and ran off from the basketball court leaving Taiga alone, with a piece of paper in his hand and very confused.

_Nude modeling huh?_

 

* * *

 

Taiga didn’t expect for Tatsuya to laugh, but here he was, with his older brother clutching his face and desperately trying to calm down his giggling.

“Stop that.” Taiga’s scowl deepened as he took a swing from his beer. He knew that telling Tatsuya about his new ‘job’ would be embarrassing, but his brother was seriously pushing it.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m just-oh my god.” Tatsuya once again erupted into insane giggles and he was so loud some of the people in the bar actually startled and gave them looks ranging from confused to amused to annoyed. Taiga nodded at some of them with an apologetic and embarrassed smile and then glared at Tatsuya.

“Just shut up or be quiet will you?” He took a swing from his own bottle. “It’s a job at least.” He waited for Tatsuya to calm himself (it took him approximately 10 minutes) and then continued. “At least I will be able to pay you rent and cook you food so be grateful.”

“Yes, yes.” Tatsuya nodded solemnly, paused before he started laughing again. “Fabio.” Taiga scowled and felt his cheeks get red in embarrassment. Just to get Tatsuya back, he finished his beer and stood up leaving him to take care of the bill.

Tatsuya caught up to him, when he was crossing the street and patted him on the shoulder.

“Sorry, sorry.” He smiled sheepishly but there were still tears of amusement and mirth in his eyes. “It’s just…an unusual profession. It’s all. Honestly it’s very hard for me to imagine you in such a setting.” His lips twitched dangerously and Taiga leveled him with a warning glare, before he sighed.

“Yeah, I know.” They crossed the street when the lights changed. “I’m not comfortable with it myself.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “But they say the pay is good and I can leave at any moment. The school seems to be legit stuff too.” Tatsuya nodded.

“I sure hope so. I don’t want to deal with any creeps or shady business.” Taiga rolled his eyes. “ _Don’t_ talk to anyone there.” He lectured suddenly.

“Yes mom.” Taiga grinned when he managed to avoid a punch to the shoulder.

Tatsuya didn’t stop mocking him and his ‘professional choices’ however and made teasing comments every chance he could, just to annoy Taiga.

He gapes however when Taiga brings his first paycheck at the end of the month. It covers only the first month’s worth rent but it’s a start. Plus there’s some extra for food and other everyday supplies so Taiga can’t complain. He feels fucking great and accomplished.

“Wow…” Tatsuya gapes at the money he takes out of the envelope. He counts them and takes only what he needs to give to the landlord.

“I take it back, Fabio.” He grins and Taiga snaps, snatching the rest of his hard earned money.

“That’s it. Takeout for you for the rest of the month.”

 

* * *

 

The job is fairly easy. Taiga literally doesn’t have to do anything besides being there. Which he can do, no big deal. Gradually he gets used to a few hours of sitting or standing naked in various, and ridiculous if you ask him, poses, but the pay really is worth it.

At first it was mortifying to be honest. He still vividly remembers his first day when he walked in the classroom, invited by the teacher, a middle aged woman. He introduced himself politely, not looking at anyone, (though he almost swallowed his tongue when he saw Kise in the back, grinning and waving in his direction), dropped the robe when he was asked and tried to focus on anything rather than the curious (and appreciative) murmurs which resonated through the classroom.

And it was like that for approximately first month or so. When Taiga realized that those people weren’t looking at him as a person (well, not in the general sense. None of them bothered to get to know him, and frankly Taiga was fine with that), but rather as an object, and he could finally relax. He might as well be a bowl of fruit or a chair.

It wasn’t really a challenging job either. He worked from 5 to 10 hours a week, posing for 4 different classes, which leaved him with a lot of free time. He used it for further job hunting, but without any real vigor; it was something he did to amuse himself; cooking and going to the gym, which he was finally able to afford.

During sessions he got bored frequently, so the teacher entertained him with small talk from time to time, but he felt really out of place interacting with these people. They were students, _artists_ and he was just a guy without a high school diploma. He’d rather avoid talking to them.

_Maybe I do have a complex_. He though bitterly as he was getting dressed after one of the sessions. He paused and then shrugged. No need to dwell on things which couldn’t be changed.

 

* * *

 

Taiga tried and not associate with the cool artistic kids, and it worked for the most part, seeing as Kise didn’t approach him (which might have something to do with the way Taiga changed and sprinted out of the school building at the speed of light).

Point is, Taiga avoided getting close to any of the kids, least they make fun of him being a dumb, basketball junkie. It was safe.

Until he meet Kuroko.

Their first meeting was very….unusual. Taiga was in the back room, changing after 3 hours of sitting straight on a dumb stool for 3 different art classes. He felt a little cold, since his naughty parts were covered only with a flimsy piece of silk. He was about to button his shirt and was musing about going to grab a bite, maybe go play for a bit. _Maybe I’ll be able to convince Tatsuya to come. He hasn’t played in a long time._

He was deep in his own world, that he didn’t notice the soft voice speak behind him, until someone tapped him on the shoulder and Taiga jumped, letting out an undignified shriek.

“The fucking hell?” He spun around, only to come face to face (or rather face to chest, since the owner of the voice was way shorter than him) with a blue haired and blue eyed young man.

“Excuse me, but you were standing in my way.” The stranger explained in his soft monotone voice. Taiga blinked, utterly confused. The stranger huffed in annoyance. “Please move, I need to clean the brushes.” Taiga’s brain finally caught up and he moved enough for the boy to be able to approach the sink. He observed him for a moment, as he cleaned his utensils as well as his own hands.

“Hey, I don’t want to pry, but who the hell are you?” Taiga blurted and felt his awkwardness double when the stranger looked up at him with his big, blue eyes.

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.” He said.

“Yeah, but _who_ are you?” Kuroko blinked.

“I’m a student at Teiko art school, Kagami-kun.” Taiga felt his head spin.

“Since when?!”

“Since the start of the year. I’ve been here the whole semester.” Taiga maybe wasn’t one of the most observant people in the world, but he did memorize most of the students in the classes, since he had nothing better to do when he posed. He even remembered some of the names of those kids, but he never, ever noticed Kuroko. Like _ever_.

“How come, I never noticed you?” He asked dumbfounded. Kuroko finished cleaning his brushes and was now drying his hands with a paper towel.

“Oh, well. I sit a little further in the back. The lighting is better from that angle.”

“No wait, that’s not the point. I more or less remember all the students, but I have never seen you.”

“I have very low presence, so it’s not surprising that you weren’t able to notice me Kagami-kun.” He took his utensils and smiled slightly. “Don’t worry about it. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He apologized and was gone in the next minute, leaving Taiga utterly confused and intrigued.

 

* * *

 

After that Taiga again became a little self conscious about his ‘work’. During each class he tried, but couldn’t for the life of him pin point the exact place where Kuroko would sit and sketch. He said he was usually in the back, but every time Taiga tried to sneak a glance in that direction, he got nothing.

It also made him very twitchy and made him squirm and also draw attention to himself.

“Kagami-kun?” Taiga startled when he heard the teacher’s voice. “Are you alright?” Taiga blinked, since he couldn’t shake his head to clear it.

“I’m fine ma’am.” He said sheepishly.

“If you want to take a break, you can always ask for one.” Taiga pulled his lips together.

“Nah. I’m fine.” He said and flashed her a weak grin. “It’s almost over anyway.” He said and glanced slightly at the clock on the wall. He saw a flash of blue in the corner of his eye, but well. He couldn’t exactly move his head in that direction. The students were practicing drawing profiles.

He sighed inwardly and tried will himself and not search for Kuroko with his gaze.

 

* * *

 

This continued for about two more weeks. Sometimes Taiga was able to spot Kuroko before class, but then he actually fucking disappeared when he entered it. Taiga was beginning to think he actually met a ghost, but then he thankfully got proof of Kuroko’s tangibility, when during one session he looked to the right and almost screamed when he saw the boy sitting there on his stool, sketching peacefully, only occasionally glancing at Taiga.

Kuroko was the only person Taiga talked to from the whole class, aside from the teacher, and Kise. Though it was hard to call it talking to be honest. Aside from their one encounter in the back room, they haven’t spoken at all. The blond was usually in a different part of the class, chattering with his other friends and only gave Taiga a few vague nods here and there.

Taiga didn’t know if he preferred it that way or not. The boy was weird, but also oddly fascinating. He shrugged inwardly. It seemed that Kuroko himself wasn’t keen on pursuing their acquaintance. Taiga wasn’t particularly sad about that fact, nor he couldn’t actually do anything about it either.

At least that’s what he thought.

 

* * *

 

Taiga felt like it was some sort of déjà vu. He was in the back room (again), he was changing (again) and Kuroko come up behind him without any warning ( _again_ ).

“Excuse me, but do you have a moment Kagami-kun?” Taiga prided himself in not shrieking this time and only uttering a weird, strangled noise of surprise.

“The hell? When did you got here?” Kuroko blinked with his big eyes and shrugged.

“Just now.” Taiga felt his brow twitch.

“Whatever. What do you want?” He asked, putting on his shirt. Kuroko moved to the sink and just like before he started cleaning his brushes.

“Do you know Kise-kun?” Taiga raised an eyebrow at the question.

“Um, yeah. Sort of.” He said and began to pack up his things. Kuroko was friends with Kise? Wait a minute? Was Kise even in the same class as Kuroko? “Wait. I thought Kise was here on Mondays?” Kuroko looked at Taiga with a slight confused expression before he chuckled.

“Kagami-kun is a little forgetful. Kise-kun has classes on Mondays indeed, but also on Thursdays with me, although he rarely comes in then.” He set the brushes aside and wiped his hands. “He has other, ‘obligations’ he feels are more pressing than his education.” Taiga nodded dumbly at the amount of information thrown at him.

“Okay.”

“But I suppose it’s a little difficult for Kagami-kun to know the students when you always run away after the classes are over.” Taiga scowled a bit, feeling a blush creep on his cheeks.

“Well, excuse me for trying to protect my privacy.” He snapped. Kuroko opened his mouth to say something but promptly shut it, deciding it was not worth it.

“So? What did you want?” Taiga asked again, remembering they were actually talking about something.

“Ah yes. I wanted to ask if you played basketball.” Taiga narrowed his eyes at the boy.

“Yeah? I do? So?” Kuroko sighed.

“Noting. I also like it, so I was wondering if Kagami-kun was interested in playing with us during the weekend.” He finished and cocked his head to the side and waited for Kagami’s reaction.”

“Us? Wait, how do you know I play basketball anyway?”

“Kise-kun told me you met during a street game.”

“Ah, yeah we did.” Taiga agreed and picked up his backpack. He looked at Kuroko and finally contemplated this offer. Lately he wasn’t able to play much aside from the occasional dribbling and practicing shots alone. Tatsuya didn’t really have time or the energy to join Taiga, so he was mostly handing out near the street courts. He also didn’t meet Kise’s buddies anymore and was reluctant to approach any new people.

It wasn’t like he was lonely per se, but he did craved companionship once and again. He made a humming noise and finally decided that what the hell.

“Weekend, eh?”

 

* * *

 

 He didn’t know what he expected when he met up with Kuroko for the street game, but he definitely didn’t expect the exact same bunch of people to be there. Well, maybe aside the one brown eyed, tall guy, who Taiga saw for the first time.

“You know all those people?” Taiga blurted and Takao laughed good-naturedly.

“Yes. They are good friends.” Kuroko said and put his bag on the bench.

“So, four on four?” Takao approached Kuroko.

“I think so. We have the appropriate number of people it seems.” He looked up at Taiga who was still standing dumbly beside him. “Are you fine with this Kagami-kun?”

Taiga shrugged.

“I guess. You dragged me here anyway.” Kuroko nodded.

“Will it be okay if you played with me, Kise-kun and Sakurai-kun on the team?” Taiga shrugged again. “I’m not that great of a player, but I think Takao-kun wants to be on the team with Midorima-kun no matter what.” Taiga snorted. Indeed, the last time he played with Takao and his other friends he did seemed overly attached to the tall, green-haired guy.

“Fine with me.” He took off his hoodie and they split into teams deciding on their positions.

Taiga didn’t understood what Kuroko meant by being a ‘weak player’, but he certainly wasn’t one. Sure, his ‘style’ was different and a bit weird, but not bad. It actually complimented Taiga’s own dynamic style quiet well. Playing with the guys gave him a lot of pleasure and he could honestly say that it was the first time he had so much fun in months.

He high fived Kuroko after a particularly good play and grinned stupidly at the boy, who returned the smile with one of his own.

Crap, he was beginning to like this guy.

 

* * *

 

They met up frequently (or at least as frequently as Kuroko’s schedule allowed) for basketball games after classes. Sometimes with Kuroko’s friends, but more often than not alone. Their one on one’s weren’t particularly challenging for Taiga, but they were pretty fun, and after a week of playing like that, Taiga had to admit that he ended being friends with the boy. Which was slightly weird, considering the circumstances they met in.

After their outings, they usually ended in a local burger joint, Kagami ordering a bunch of burgers since they were cheap and Kuroko sipping calmly on a vanilla or strawberry shake, depending on his preference that day.

“Kagami-kun really loves basketball.” Kuroko mused one time out of the blue. Taiga stared at the boy, who blankly looked back.

“I guess.” He admitted tentatively. “What about it?” Kuroko slurped his shake.

“No reason. It really shows when we play together. Or with the others. How long have you been playing Kagami-kun?” Taiga swallowed the mouthful of fast-food.

“Since I was ten I think? Can’t remember. My brother got me into it.” Kuroko nodded. “You?”

“Since middle school. I was on the same team as Aomine-kun and Kise-kun.” Taiga blinked.

“Aomine is in art school?” Kuroko let out a low breath, which Taiga suddenly realized was an amused laugh.

“No. Fortunately. He’s in Police school. Wakamatsu-kun is his old high school friend as well as Sakurai-kun.” He took a sip of his shake and continued. “I met Midorima-kun in high school and Takao-kun in collage. I have economy with Takao-kun and drawing with Kise-kun.” Taiga nodded.

“Kise is also an art major?” Kuroko shook his head.

“He studies design. He needed the class for extra credit, although as you’ve noticed he hasn’t been very keen on coming to the class.” Taiga laughed.

“True. I think I know more about art now than he does and I only sit there and look pretty.” Kuroko smirked around his straw.

“Maybe you could enroll and attend classes with me. Although then we would lack a model.” Kuroko mused and Taiga felt his cheeks flush lightly.

“Nah.” He mumbled around his burger. “I’m not the collage type.” Kuroko slurped loudly on his shake.

“Why? Is Kagami-kun that academically incompetent?” Taiga cringed. He never used to have a complex about his lack of complete education, he never felt inferior about it, he used to think all the collage kids were stuck up and snobby, plus they never had time for anything other than studying in a library and generally being a boring bunch.

Until he met Kuroko.

Kuroko was fun and liked basketball. But he also liked art and books and all the boring stuff Taiga hated or never cared for. By no means they should get along, but they strangely did. And by no means Taiga would think he would have complexes regarding his intelligence, because of some kid he met merely two months ago. He never felt bad for being a drop out in front of his brother, and Tatsuya never passed the opportunity to lecture him about the importance of a college degree.

He wondered if Kuroko would.

Said boy frowned when he saw Taiga’s distress.

“I’m sorry. That was a mean joke.” Taiga startled from his thoughts.

“What? Oh, no. Don’t worry about it.” He grinned weakly, but Kuroko kept giving him a pointed look. “So uh,” Taiga cleared his throat. “Since you like basketball so much yourself, why aren’t you on a scholarship or in a collage team or something?” Kuroko set his shake aside.

“There is no basketball team in Teiko.” He said. “We only have gymnastic, but I’m afraid I’m not that bendy.” Taiga laughed at the admission. “As you saw yourself Kagami-kun, my style is not something usual. I’m not particularly strong or athletic, I can’t dunk nor jump high or shoot three pointers.” He shrugged. “I didn’t have much hope for success.”

Taiga frowned.

“And it’s not like I hate art.” Kuroko admitted. “I quiet enjoy both passions. Just that one is more a form of past time.” Taiga mulled over what he just heard.

“Still, I think you should at least try?” Kuroko snorted.

“I could say the same thing about you Kagami-kun.” He leaned forward and Taiga felt himself gulp when those big, blue eyes zoned on him. “Why aren’t _you_ a professional player?”

Kuroko waited patiently and Taiga felt himself get more uncomfortable.

“Because I haven’t finished high school.” He heard himself mumble. Kuroko simply blinked.

“Oh.”

Taiga blinked. That’s it?

“Well it can’t be helped then.” Kuroko shrugged. “Have you thought about going back to school at least? It must be hard to find a job when you don’t have a complete secondary education.” Kuroko mused, his tone thoughtful and Taiga felt his brow twitch.

“School his boring and doesn’t teach anything useful.” He snapped and crushed the wrapper of his last burger. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Kuroko. “I’m fine without it.” Kuroko kept looking at him.

“And I have a job.”

“Indeed.”

They exited the burger joint and leisurely walked in silence. It was dark already, but Taiga didn’t mind. He had a day off tomorrow, since the art class was going into the field.

Neither spoke until they reached the intersection where they parted ways.

 “I don’t want you to think I am judging you Kagami-kun.” Taiga blinked confused. Kuroko spoke so suddenly, but by now Taiga flinched only slightly. “It doesn’t matter to me that you don’t have a proper education.” He looked at him, his expression very serious, that Taiga would laugh, if not for the fact that it actually made him held his breath a little.

“I like you the way you are.” Taiga paused and then felt a blush raise up to his face.

Kuroko pulled the disappearing trick in the next moment, but honestly, Taiga was grateful, because he felt like he was gonna explode.

“Idiot.” He muttered to himself as he walked home, but he couldn’t help but grin a little. He just hoped Tatsuya wouldn’t ask him the next day why was he so _perky_.

 

* * *

 

Over the course of the next few weeks Taiga build a steady friendship with Kuroko. It was based mostly on basketball, as he still wasn’t able to spot the boy in the classroom, but that was okay. It would just be weird for both of them. He could pretend that he met Kuroko on a court or knew him from school.

Actually, it already felt like they knew each other for longer than just half a year. It was surprising for Taiga as he never once in his life clicked so well with another person.

Maybe it was why his relationships could be counted on the fingers of one hand and it wasn’t a very impressive number either.

Not that he considered Kuroko a potential romantic partner, god that would just complicate things even more.

Though he had to admit, that he had to develop a sort of a tiny crush on the boy. He just hoped it wasn’t anything too noticeable and it would settle sooner or later, fueling the feelings of platonic friendship.

But so far, no such luck.

He was so focused on the fact that his own little crush wouldn’t slip out that he didn’t notice when Kuroko started acting a little strange around him. Mainly being all up in his face. He noticed it first during one class when the boy suddenly moved from the god knows what corner of the class to the fucking front row.

“Is something wrong Kuroko-kun?” The teacher asked, when the boy was setting out his stool and canvas.

“The lightning is bad in the back.” Was his only explanation and he looked Taiga straight in the eyes.

 

* * *

 

The worst thing was that Kuroko started avoiding him outside of lessons, which meant less basketball games, which all in all, sucked.

 

* * *

 

This would continue for a while longer until Kuroko pulled a real asshole move at him.

When Taiga was exiting the back room one day, he noticed that the teacher was still talking to Kuroko. He noticed that the boy approached her before he slipped to get dressed, his face still pink from all the intense staring Kuroko kept doing through the whole lesson.

It really didn’t help his stupid crush.

“Ah Kagami-kun. Great timing.” She motioned with her hand for him to approach them and Taiga reluctantly had to do it. “Kuroko-kun here was telling me that he was recently struggling with anatomy? I asked the rest of the class, but everyone said they had no problem?”

“Kagami-kun is not the one to blame.” Kuroko cut in. “He did get less squirmy than the first time he modeled for us.” Taiga felt himself blush as well as the need to punch the asshole in the arm. “It’s my fault.” The teacher nodded her head, all pensive.

“I see. Well then there is only one thing to do about it.” Taiga waited for the inevitable ‘we need to get a new model’ bomb to drop.

“You need private practice.” Taiga blinked.

“What?”

“I see.”

“Good.” The teacher nodded. “Once a week will be enough?”

“Twice I think.”

“Alright.”

“Um? Excuse me? I’m right here?” He felt the need to remind them of it, because he was beginning to feel like on a human auction, where his worth was being determinate by third parties.

The teacher send him an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry Kagami-kun, but we are short on models, and you are the only one available. We’ll pay extra of course.” Taiga wanted to protest, but the vision of extra money was too tempting.

“Are you free this weekend?” She asked. “You can use the art room whenever you want to. I’ll give Kuroko-kun a special permit.” She gathered all her things and the boys were forced to walk out of the room as she closed it. “Don’t worry, you will be the only ones here.”

_That’s what I’m afraid off_. Taiga though bitterly as he walked out of the school and watched as Kuroko quickly skittered off to the nearest bus stop which wasn’t even going near the direction of his dorm.

  

* * *

 

 

Taiga hoped he would be the first in the art room on Saturday afternoon, but Kuroko was already there when he entered, preparing the canvas, paint, brushes and the decorations.

“Hey.” Taiga said when he entered and tried to avoid the boy’s gaze. The art room smelled like always; of turpentine, dry paint and alcohol. During classes it was usually quiet, save for the quiet murmurs of the students talking with the teacher and their brushes or coal or any other tool scraping the surface of the canvas.

“Hello.” Kuroko only briefly acknowledged his presence and went back to mixing the paints.

“Please get ready. I would like to start as soon as possible.” Taiga nodded to himself and went into the backroom. He stripped and then put on the light robe he always came out to the class. Kuroko was done with the mixing and was now adjusting the lightning of the room and setting the canvas. It was the first time Taiga saw him actually work and be well… _artistic_. He only knew the Kuroko who liked books and basketball and vanilla shakes. This was the only context he knew the boy in and it was a bit shocking to see him in a different environment.

_Wow, we do spend a lot of time together, do we?_ Taiga mused as he reluctantly started peeling the robe off his body. He thought he got over his initial discomfort of strangers looking at him in his birthday suit. As it turned out strangers weren’t a problem. Kuroko wasn’t a _stranger_ anymore. He knew his name, what he liked, what disliked, where he lived, his friends, some of his quirks.

He was a friend, a good friend, maybe even something else. Something more, although Taiga had a sinking suspicion Kuroko didn’t see him that way. Were the solitary art classes some sort of punishment? Kuroko was well aware that Taiga avoided him in class for a reason and was grateful that Kuroko didn’t make it more awkward than it already was.

Until now.

“Um? What now?” Taiga asked, looking at some point over Kuroko’s head, when he finally put the robe aside.

“Sit please.” Taiga looked behind himself and saw a tall stool. He got onto it and tried to get comfortable, but before he could, Kuroko was next to him. Without words he rearranged him, the way he needed. Taiga felt a weird shiver go through him and he gulped when Kuroko nudged his spine so he could straighten out. He was told multiple times, since he started this job,  that he had a tendency to slouch.

Kuroko wordlessly moved back to scrutinize his work, before he nodded and sat on his own stool and began to sketch.

This was going to be a long weekend.   

* * *

 

And indeed it was.

After the Saturday session Taiga had to take a long, cold shower and wasn’t able to talk to Tatsuya at all.

 

* * *

 

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko sighed  for the nth time that day. It was Sunday and instead of playing basketball or helping Tatsuya with the chores, cooking dinner and other mundane things like that, he was sitting here naked with Kuroko sketching him.

He really began to hate the job.

“What now?” He asked, trying to sound irritated, but he was afraid he came more off as flustered.

“You’re squirming. I can’t get the shading right.” Taiga sighed and tried to will himself into stillness. It was harder than usual. Normally he would entertain the thoughts of anything and everything and the hour and half would pass quickly, without problems.

But he couldn’t, for the life of him, think about anything other than the fact that he was naked, that Kuroko was looking at him very intently, that he felt himself flush every time their eyes meet and that they were alone in this stuffy art room on a Sunday evening.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko spoke warningly. “Please stay still.”

“I am still.” Taiga snapped. The tension was driving him crazy, this wasn’t supposed to be like that. It was easy before, spending time with Kuroko and now it was unbearable. He felt an itch on his shoulder and he grimaced.

Kuroko lowered his pencil and sighed.

“Alright. What is it? I can’t work like this.” Taiga scoffed.

“Well excuse me.” He snapped. “You are the one who stares at me like an owl and makes me uncomfortable.” Kuroko blinked.

“Kagami-kun is unreasonable.” He stepped from behind the canvas. “I’m working here. It’s obvious I need to look at you.” He put his fists on his hips. “What is really the problem?”

Taiga snorted.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know.” Kuroko looked at him expectant. “You started avoiding me for some reason and at the same time you started being all up in my face during classes. You know I hate that.”

Kuroko looked irritated and he clicked his tongue.

“Well, maybe if Kagami-kun stopped being all twitchy during classes then I wouldn’t have to _stare_ at him.”

“I’m not twitchy, you’re just too…” Taiga trailed off and waved his hand.

“Too what?”

“Too intense okay?!” Kuroko huffed.

“Nonsense.”

“Shut up. I am the one who is being scrutinized by artsy, snobby kids not you.”  Kuroko rolled his eyes in irritation.

“I don’t see what’s the big deal.” He said as he returned to his sketching. “You’re not doing that much aside from, as you said yourself, ‘looking pretty’.”

If Taiga wasn’t feeling like a moron in that moment, he would probably read the situation better and noticed that Kuroko, despite his amazing poker face abilities and unreadable eyes, was also displaying signs of discomfort. But as he was, Taiga was unable to read the mood.

“Oh yeah? Well, why don’t we change places then? I bet you can’t last five minutes.” He regretted it the moment he said it, but it was too late. Kuroko looked him straight in the eyes and then stepped from behind the canvas. Taiga watched in fascination as Kuroko set his brush aside and untied the apron which protected his clothes from getting dirty.

It was almost in slow motion when Kuroko reached for the hem of his ratted sweater and raised his hands slipping it over his head. He calmly undid his belt, slipping it through the belt loops and dropping it to the floor. Contrary to Taiga’s expectation, his shoes and socks were next. When Kuroko reached the zipper of his own pants he finally broke off his daze.

“Okay, that’s enough.” He blurted out as Kuroko looked up at him.

“Kagami-kun didn’t believe me I could do it.” He said, evident challenge in his voice. Not breaking eye contact he pulled the zipper and Taiga felt his face heat up when he heard the sound.

“Okay, okay I believe you!” He snapped when Kuroko’s pants hit the floor and he boy stepped out of them. “And that’s enough.” He said when he caught a flash of Kuroko’s underwear.

Kuroko shook his head.

“Perhaps when we are in the same boat Kagami-kun will feel less uncomfortable.” He bend and pulled his underwear down. When he straightened up, he looked more or less as he usually did, save for the faint tint of pink on his ears.

Taiga clapped his mouth shut and tried very hard for his eyes not to wander lower than Kuroko’s face.

“Well?” Kuroko asked raising an eyebrow. “Are you going to draw me?” Taiga snorted, momentarily forgetting his embarrassment.

“You know I can’t draw dumbass.”

“Hm. True.” Taiga watched in fascination and growing mortification as Kuroko neared. He stopped before he was just an arm’s length.

“Stop making fun of me.” Taiga mumbled and averted his gaze. “And get dressed so we can finish here. I’m freezing.”

“I don’t want to.” Kuroko admitted quietly and Taiga whipped his head to look at him.

“You don’t want what?”

“Get dressed.” Taiga widened his eyes. “Or be done just yet.”

“What?” Taiga was completely dumbfounded for a moment. “Then what?” He asked utterly confused. Kuroko closed the space between them and tip toed as much as he could and pressed his mouth awkwardly to the corner of Taiga’s own.

Taiga felt his brain shut down for a few seconds before he jerked back, almost falling down on his ass.

“The fuck.” He blurted and immediately regretted it when he saw Kuroko’s eyes widen. “No wait, wait, _wait!_ ” He grabbed Kuroko by the wrist. Kuroko wasn’t looking at him, but he saw a blush which was spreading slowly from the tips of his ears and down his neck. Suddenly Taiga felt something inside him snap and click into place. 

Kuroko liked him.

_He_ liked Kuroko. Not that that was a particularly new revelation, but it was the first time Taiga admitted that he might have feelings towards this strange boy, other than just being friends and maybe a slight crush.

Maybe that crush was a little bigger than he thought initially.

Taiga cleared his throat a few times, but his voice still came out a little squeaky and shaky.   

“S-shouldn’t we like, dunno practice or something?” Kuroko slowly looked up and blinked at Taiga.

“Kagami-kun isn’t talking about painting I hope.” Taiga snorted at the jab.

“Nah.”

Needless to say, the rest of the day wasn’t very productive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the aftermath of Taiga dating an artist.

“Taiga? Taiga, are you alright? Hello earth to Taiga? Is anybody home?”

The redhead startled when Tatsuya waved a hand in front of his face.

“Huh?” He asked eloquently and realized that he was spacing out for the last 20 minutes, still chewing his toast. Tatsuya gave him a look.

“Are you alright? You’ve been staring at the wall since you sat down at the table. And you’ve barely ate.” Suddenly he widened his eyes. “Are you sick? Do we need to go to the doctor?” Taiga blinked and shook his head, swallowing the spongy piece of bread.

“M’fine.” He mumbled and took another bite, this time way bigger than the previous one. “I was just thinking.” Tatsuya snorted and Taiga send him a glare. “What?”

“Nothing.” He said and got back to munching on his cereal. “You just rarely ‘think’. To be honest it’s not like you.” Taiga rolled his eyes. “So? Did anything happen?” He asked, serious once again. As expected of older brothers, Tatsuya was equally teasing and constantly worrying about Taiga.

He shrugged. It wasn’t like he really had a _problem_. He came home late last night (somewhere around midnight), took a shower and went straight to bed, but he couldn’t sleep till 2 am or so. Thankfully his job didn’t start till around 1 P.M so he could still sleep in for a bit, but it wasn’t like he _could_ anyway. He was up and running just barely past 7 A.M.

Weirdly, he didn’t feel tired, just…confused.

“Taiga, you’re spacing out again.”

Shit.

He put down his toast and pushed his plate away. Rubbing his face he sighed.

“There…might be something.” He mumbled and flushed a little. Damn it, this was so embarrassing. He wasn’t really thinking last night, and was mostly acting on pure instinct and lust. Worst thing? He didn’t regret it one bit.

After they closed the art room, Taiga wanted to walk Kuroko to his bus stop, but before he could even suggest that, the shorter boy said his goodbyes and disappeared in a flare of blue and black, leaving Taiga completely stunned.

He didn’t know how he would even be able to face Kuroko today, and the asshole wasn’t responding to his emails (not that he send many, just two; one asking if he got home without any problems and the second asking if they were cool and could still hang out despite what happened. Though in retrospective, _that_ one might have sound like Taiga wanted to forget the uh ‘incident’ and move on, but honestly? He didn’t? Not really?).

Oh god. What if the teacher decided they needed _more_ private practices?  Would Taiga live this through?

Kuroko’s prolonged silence about last night made Taiga doubt his hypothesis of Kuroko being as equally interested in him as he was in Kuroko. Sure, there wasn’t much of ‘talking about their feelings’ as they were a little busy doing other things with their mouths, but did Kuroko had to pull the vanishing trick on him?

It really made Taiga feel a little like he was used.

“Taiga!”

“What?!” He jumped a little in his seat almost knocking over the milk carton.

“Shit.” He cursed as some of it spilled all over his fingers.

“Honestly.” Tatsuya reached for a kitchen rag and threw it at Taiga, who fortunately caught it easily. “You’re so distracted today. What are you? A teenager in love or something?”

Taiga paused for a split second, but it was enough for Tatsuya to notice.

“Oh.” He said and blinked.

“Shut up.” Taiga grumbled, not really knowing if he should deny it or not. It was probably too late anyway.  

“Is it someone I know?” He asked, focusing all his attention on Taiga now, breakfast completely forgotten. Taiga made a face. He really didn’t want to talk about it with Tatsuya of all people.

“No.” It wasn’t a lie. Not really. Taiga did tell Tatsuya about Kuroko once or twice, when he was going out for basketball games or coming back from them. He didn’t really tell Tatsuya _where_ they met, so Tatsuya didn’t know he was spending all his free time with one of the artsy kids from the class he posed for.

“Don’t lie to me.” His brother waved a spoon in Taiga’s face. “It’s someone from that art class isn’t it?” Taiga froze suddenly.

“H-how did you know?”

“Oh please.” Tatsuya rolled his eyes. “I’ve known you since you were a baby. Who else would you be spending time with outside your job? Taiga, you don’t have many friends you know that do you?”

“Geez, thanks for making me sound like a complete loser.”

“Always a pleasure. Now tell me who is it? Is it some artistic hippie girl or?” He snorted.

“Hell no.”

“Then?”

“Oh my god just shut up!” He finally snapped. “There’s no one. At least not as in dating anyone. We’re not dating. It’s probably not serious anyway.” He said and wanted to smack himself on the head for how lame that sounded.

Tatsuya leaned back against his chair.

“So there is someone.”

“Maybe.” Taiga mumbled, squirming in his chair.

“Does it involve your weekend extra job?”

“Y-yeah.” Tatsuya’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god. Don’t tell me you had sex in that art room!”

“What? God no!” Taiga spluttered mortified. His brain might have been a little (a lot) clouded with lust, but he wasn’t _that_ desperate and perverted to have sex in his, well work place, for a lack of a better word. “We just,” He swallowed. “We just made out a little.” Tatsuya raised an eyebrow. “Naked.” He finished lamely.

“That sounds to me like you had sex.”

“I mean it! We didn’t!” He denied, face still completely red. “Promise.” Tatsuya scrutinized him for a few more seconds before he nodded.

“Fine, fine I believe you.” Taiga sighed relieved. “So will you tell me who is it? I promise no judging.”

Taiga was quiet for a moment and then finally decided what the hell, this is his brother. If he said no judging then he meant no judging.

“It was Kuroko.” It was sort of amusing how Tatsuya looked with his mouth hanging open.

“That Kuroko? That Kuroko from all those basketball games and movies and meet ups in burger joints after your job? _That_ Kuroko?”

“Aha.”

“I thought he was your friend from school or something?”

“Um.” Taiga scratched his nape. “N-no. We met one day after art class and another time he asked me if I wanted to play basketball.” He shrugged. “I wanted to, so I agreed.” Tatsuya looked at Taiga and blinked slowly.

“I see.” Taiga expected a different reaction, more along the line of laughing, or getting angry and overly protective. He doesn’t want to push his luck though so he just nods. This is as good as any.

“So? Why aren’t you dating?” Ah well, here lies the problem.

“It’s complicated.”

“As in?” Taiga sighs and rests his elbows on the table and cradles his head in his hands.

“As in I don’t know anymore. I mean we made out a little and then he disappeared after we closed up. He didn’t even let me say anything or walk him to the bus stop. And he’s not responding to my texts.” He grumbled. “I feel like I was used. I thought it was mutual and now I don’t know anything.”

“And you? Do you like him?”

“I guess so. I like his company and he’s not um, not bad looking.” He scratched his red cheek. “I thought he was the same, and it’s not me who made the first move anyway. Plus he’s been acting weird before that.”

“How weird?”

“Can I not talk about it?”

“Okay.”

“So. That’s how this looks.” He sighs. “And I have first session with Kuroko today. I wonder if he’s even gonna show up. Maybe it would be better if he didn’t.” He mused. Tatsuya hummed.

“So what are you gonna do about it?” Taiga shrugged.

“Probably nothing.” He straightened. “He probably regrets it and wants to forget so no reason in making him uncomfortable.”

“I have a better idea.” Taiga raised an eyebrow. “Ask him out. On a date.”

Pause.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Yeah I heard you. Ask him out? Are you serious?”

“Why not?”

“For starters he’s clearly avoiding me?”

“Well maybe he’s embarrassed.” Taiga surprised even himself when he burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“The idea that Kuroko would be even remotely embarrassed by anything.” He knew it really wasn’t true, since the boy clearly blushed when he kissed him, but had no qualms with stripping naked before him. Kuroko was weird.

Taiga cleared his throat.

“Impossible.” Tatsuya raised an eyebrow.

“If you say so. But I would at least try if I were in your shoes.” Taiga thinks this through. He likes Kuroko, he’s attracted to him so taking the next step and actually dating would be the most natural thing. He’s only hesitating because there’s that tiny speck of insecurity telling him that it was a mistake.

“What would we even do on a date though?” He tries as a last resort. “I mean. He’s an artist, he likes to read and Jackson Pollock, whoever the fuck that is.” He slides back in his seat and runs a hand through his hair. “This is hopeless.”

Tatsuya laughed.

“Sounds to me like you know a lot about each other already, and well you can do what you usually do on a date anyway.” Taiga looked at his brother. That sounded way too reasonable and he was beginning to crumble.

“I’m telling you. Ask him out.”

“Just like that?” Tatsuya nodded.

“Just like that.

* * *

 

It was easier said than done, to be honest.

Kuroko was good at hiding and using his low presence so of course he would use it to avoid him. It wasn’t unusual for Taiga to not be able to spot him during the class, though it was noticeable considering that the past few days Kuroko was all up in Taiga’s face and now he was nowhere to be found.

Taiga felt a pang of disappointment when Kuroko didn't come to the back room to clean his brushes as usual so he could corner him and just talk. He was posing for the next two classes with little to no interest in them, feeling annoyed.

There’s a part of him that really wishes Kuroko would be standing behind him right now just to scare the shit out of him, but when he abruptly turns around there’s no one there and he feels that pang of disappointment. He even starts wondering if Kuroko decided to transfer, drop out of college, start painting on the streets for shitty money, not being appreciated and living in a crappy one room apartment with no bathroom. One night some creeps would find him, steal his money, beat him god knows what else and all because of stupid Taiga who had a stupid crush.

“Shut up.” He mutters to himself and shakes his head to clear it off depressing thoughts. He’s becoming ridiculous. He packs up all his things and exits the backroom. Last speck of hope dies inside of him when he doesn’t see Kuroko in the art room.

“Typical.” He huffs and takes out his phone. He tries for the last time and types a short ‘call me’ message and presses send.

He almost jumps when he hears a ringtone of a received message behind him.

“Holy fuck!” He clutches at his heart, eyes wide when he spins around and sees the said boy, holding his phone and looking innocently (Or Kagami thinks so. It’s hard to tell since Kuroko’s eyes are always the same) up at him.

“Hello?”

“Don’t do that!” Kuroko blinks again, very slowly and for a moment Kagami is very much transfixed on his long eyelashes. He snaps himself out of his daze and scowls at the boy in front of him.

“Why are you avoiding me?” He decides to not beat around the bush and just ask directly. He hopes he will be able to gauge Kuroko’s reaction if they are face to face. Kuroko blinks slowly again.

“I wasn’t.” He replies and hides his phone in his bag. “I just wanted to talk to Kagami-kun in private. No need to make this more awkward.” Taiga wants to protest but he supposes Kuroko _is_ right. It was actually quiet considerate to wait till Taiga was done with work and approach him when there were no third parties present and more time than just 15 minutes to talk things through.

Although now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t really know what to say or how to begin.

“So.” He tries for nonchalant. “Did you get home safe yesterday?” _Great Taiga, you sound like a worried mom, geez._

Kuroko nods. “I did. I’m sorry that I disappeared but that was my last bus.” Taiga nods and hopes it is the truth.

Silence settles between them and Taiga suddenly feels very self-conscious.

“About-“

“About yesterday.” Kuroko cuts in and stops himself suddenly. “I’m sorry. Please go first.” Taiga wants to protest, because he wants to know what Kuroko wanted to say, but he obliges.

“About yesterday. I’m-I’m not mad or anything you know.” He scratches his nape. “I mean, I’m a little pissed that you didn’t answered my texts but-” He makes an awkward motion with his hand. “I’m okay with it all and yeah.” He sighs in frustration, because he can’t get out the right words. “What I mean is-are we cool and all?” He can’t believe himself how lame he sounds.

Kuroko just blinks and then nods.

“Yes. I think so.” Taiga feels a weight fall from his chest.

“Great.” He sighs in relief. They stare at each other in silence and suddenly Taiga feels self-conscious again. Though by all means, he shouldn’t. It’s not _the_ stare. Not the intense, scrutinizing, looking past flesh and bone and deep into your soul stare. No, it’s a simple one this time.

Taiga feels himself sweat.

“So um.” He suddenly hears Tatsuya’s voice in his head. _Ask him out. Ask him. Ask._  

“Are you okay Kagami-kun?” Kuroko moves closer and Taiga unconsciously takes a step backwards, making Kuroko frown.

Great. Not the reaction Taiga aims for.

“I’m fine. Look.” He rubs the back of his neck. “Do you...do you want to.” It’s on the tip of his tongue. _Do you want to go out with me?_

“Like dunno. Do stuff...with me.” Taiga almost wants to hit himself in the face there and then.

“Stuff?” Kuroko asks unsure. “You mean like eat out and play basketball?” Taiga blinks at Kuroko and then grins feeling relief.

“Yeah! You know the things we usually do. I thought you would be weird about it but since you’re not then we can hang out again.”

Kuroko blinks simply.

“Alright? Saturday?” He asks and Taiga nods enthusiastically. _This went easier than I thought!_

With their plans made Taiga offers to walk Kuroko to his bus stop to which the boy agrees but rather...reluctantly? Taiga can’t help but notice that Kuroko radiates some sort of aura of...annoyance and disappointment. He’s confused beyond belief. 

They say their goodbyes when Kuroko boards the bus, but the boy only sends him a brief look, before he disappears in the mass of people.

He walks home confused and thinks the whole exchange through. Sure, he was the one who rambled a lot, but Kuroko said they were cool and all and could hang out again like normally.

Hang out.

“FUCK!” Taiga curses so loudly, he actually startles some people passing by who shot him scolding glares.

He doesn’t care.

He fucked up pretty badly.

Again.

* * *

 

 

Predictably, Tatsuya was _not_ impressed.

“I raised you better than that.” Taiga snorted and folded his arms across his chest. Tatsuya might have taken care of him since he was small, due to their parents being busy all week long, but Taiga doesn’t remember any lessons on flirting or relationships from his brother.

Tatsuya narrows his eyes at him and then sighs.

“I thought I was clear enough.” Taiga grumbles.

“Listen. Kuroko-kun is an artist. You can’t be _too_ clear with them.” He pauses and then adds. “It’s like with lawyers. We need to be told everything exactly how it is, or else we might misinterpret. And then you get a life sentence.”

Taiga makes a face.

“I’m not sure I like your metaphor. Also, aren’t artists supposed to be dunno good at interpretation? Plus, he paints, not writes.”

“Details. You gave him a wrong answer so he misunderstood.” He sighs again. “ Okay, listen to me. If you do as I say, you’re gonna have a date and maybe even get laid.”

Taiga sputters.

“That’s not why I want to go out with him!”

“You don’t?”

“No! I mean yes, I mean-” Taiga sputtered and rubbed his face. “I mean.” He took a deep breath. “I like him. That’s all.” He heard Tatsuya huff in amusement, and so another glare was the appropriate response.

“Young love.” Taiga flushed, but pointed out that Tatsuya was only three years older.

“No matter.” He waved a hand dismissively. “Like I said do as I say and everything will be fine.”

 

* * *

 

To say that Taiga was nervous before their first official 'not-date' was an understatement. Taiga agreed to meet Kuroko at his dorm. The boy didn't give him his exact address, only the street number and the general direction of the building. Taiga loitered for a while before he finally found it.

He checked his watch. It was still a little early, so he took a seat at the nearby bench. He put the stuffed backpack beside him gently and just...looked.

It wasn't the first time Taiga was on a campus. He visited his brother from time to time, because god only knew Tatsuya was a forgetful dweeb and often didn't bring his lunch, so Taiga had to do it for him on occasion.

He was never able to just sit and observe the scenery though. There were students loitering all around the campus. Some were barely awake and it was 12 PM on a Saturday. Some were enjoying the nice weather on the green lawn. Some were reading, some writing, and some arguing with other students (or professors). Point being, there was a lot of life in this place. The building where Taiga modeled and Kuroko had his classes was outside the campus, so he only saw students of one faculty at that place. Here he had so much variety. He could see science and math and literature and even law students all over. And of course art.

That was Kuroko's domain. He was sort of excited to see the boy in this new environment.

Speaking of which, where was the little sh-

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami jumped on the bench, making a choked noise of surprise.

"The fuck did you come from!" Kuroko blinked once and then turned around in the direction of his dorm building.

"There." He pointed and then smirked lightly when Taiga groaned.

"Whatever. You ready?"

"Yes." Taiga nodded and stood up, taking his backpack carefully. They made small talk all the way to the nearby street court.

"You have the ball right?" Taiga asked when they were entering the court.

"Yes." Kuroko admitted. "What's in the backpack Kagami-kun?" Taiga shifted it on his shoulder rather awkwardly and the boxes rattled.

"Ah, well. You'll see in time." Kuroko eyed him, but let it drop.  They played for a while, making small breaks for water and some snacks here and there. Taiga noticed with relief that despite the initial awkwardness, at least this didn't feel odd.

Now only to make Kuroko understand his uh, feelings without actually saying them. Taiga was absolute crap at verbally expressing himself. Maybe that was why he never had many friends and Tatsuya had tons of them.

Few hours of playing basketball made Taiga feel less awkward around Kuroko and he actually laughed and even ruffled the boy's hair. Kuroko slapped his hand away but Kagami caught a glimpse of a small smile.

Kuroko was toweling off his arms when Taiga tentatively spoke about lunch. Kuroko made a humming sound.

"I was supposed to go to the bookstore though, but...alright. Majibu?" Taiga shook his head.

"Not this time." That made Kuroko raise an eyebrow. "I, uh, made something."

"Something?"

"Yeah. Is there like a place where we can go and sit and eat?" Kuroko looked at him curiously, his head cocked to the side.

"There is one place." They came back to the campus, where Kuroko led them to the park where students spend their time doing homework, hanging out or doing sports.

"Will this do?" Kuroko asked when they found a clear spot under a big tree. Taiga nodded and took out a blanket from his backpack. Kuroko wordlessly set his bag on the ground and helped Taiga spread it on the ground, before they seated themselves under the pleasant shade.

Kuroko leaned his back against the trunk of the tree and observed as Taiga put out boxes with food and bottles of water.

"I didn't know what you liked so I made a bunch of stuff so you can pick whatever you want." Kuroko's eyes widened comically when he saw the amount of food Taiga spread on the blanket.

"I'm sorry, please don't expect me to eat all this." Taiga blinked confused and then laughed.

"Oh, no, no. I know you don't eat much. Eat what you want and how much you can." Kuroko sighed in relief and took a box Taiga handed him as well as chopsticks.

"Kagami-kun thought about everything." He murmured when he took a bit of the grilled salmon, chewed and Taiga swore to god, his eyes sparkled.

"Kagami-kun lied."

"Why?" He mumbled around a mouthful of onigiri.

"You are an artist. Your domain is just a bit different." Taiga felt his face heat up at the compliment.

"Yeah whatever. Eat your salmon." He nudged Kuroko with his foot and then blinked in surprise when the boy nudged him back, playful smile on his face.

Kuroko finished the whole box of grilled salmon with rice and some veggies, but Taiga was still left with much leftovers. He packed them, to make some space on the blanket for himself and then laid down, hands under his head, and closing his eyes, he heaved a deep sigh.

He was tired, but in a good way, his body pleasantly sore after a good work out. He hoped that Kuroko wasn't too tired though. He would like to come back to that court and have another go.

It was nice and warm and Taiga began to doze off. He made himself not to. That would be kind of rude, but he wanted to relax a bit. He cracked one eye open, in an attempt to focus on Kuroko, but he raised an eyebrow when he saw the boy's head bowed over a sketch book.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled and when Kuroko looked at him, he realized how stupid that question was. Of course he was drawing duh.  Kuroko blinked and then returned to his work.

"I hope you don't mind. I wanted to sketch you."

"Me?" Taiga shot upright, almost knocking the sketchbook out of Kuroko's lap, with his knee. Kuroko raised an eyebrow at his outburst.

"Yes. I don't think that's unusual?"

"Well, no, but."

"But?" Taiga sighed and made a vague motion to their surroundings. "We're in public?" Kuroko blinked.

"Yes I am aware...and you are clothed." He said slowly and the blinked again. "Unless you want me to practice then we can go to my dorm and-" Taiga sputtered and whacked Kuroko on the head.

"That's not what I meant idiot!" His face was probably the shade of his hair again. God, stupid Kuroko. "I mean, aren't you distracted by all the people! We can go somewhere else if you want to practice or you know." He actually didn't want to sit still for god knew how many hours, but if Kuroko wanted to use his free time to practice then he would let him.

Kuroko shook his head.

"I'm fine. I like sketching in the open. This." He waved the sketchbook. "Is for fun." Taiga eyed the barely started sketch, apparently of him. He realized that he probably ruined Kuroko's work.

"Should I dunno, lay back down?" Kuroko shrugged.

"Do what you like. Like I said this is just for fun." He changed the page and started anew. "Don't worry about sitting in one place. I can improvise." Taiga rolled his eyes and nudged Kuroko with his foot and then scoffed in disbelief when it was returned.

Kuroko sketched him unhurriedly, never once telling him to 'please sit still' like he did during their private practices or the way the teacher sometimes spoke to him. Instead, he indulged Taiga in a conversation. Asked about his brother, about his highs school days and other random things.

It was nice. He always wondered why he connected to Kuroko right away. By all means they should dislike each other and tolerate at most in best case scenario. But instead, they were steadily becoming closer and closer, even if the majority of their conversations were bickering, teasing and (halfhearted) insults.

Taiga was currently laughing at Kuroko's tale about his middle school (failed) art experiences with spaghetti pasta when he heard a loud gasp, followed by a cheerful and obnoxious ‘KUROKOCCHI'.

Kise jogged up to them and before he could hear Taiga groaned.

"Amazing." He muttered under his breath and then grunted when Kise dropped down onto the blanket and wiggled next to Taiga, forcing him to move.

"Hi!" He chirped. Kuroko closed his sketchbook slowly and slid it into his bag.

"Hello Kise-kun. What brings you here?" Taiga almost choked on air when Kuroko didn't dismiss Kise right away, but instead invited him into small talk. Taiga wanted to tell Kise to get lost, because it was their date and all, but then realized that well it actually wasn't. Taiga was the one who screwed up and now they were in the middle of this date-not-date thing. He wanted to make it clear to Kuroko, but just when he was gathering his courage, here came the blondie. Fantastic.

"Oh! I was just nearby in the library and then I saw you two here, so I thought I would come and say hi." He grinned.

"Well you thought wrong." Taiga muttered under his breath. In normal circumstances he liked Kise and enjoyed his company, even though they had even less in common that he and Kuroko. But in a different situation he wouldn't feel annoyed probably. He would even welcome his presence, as it would mean they could go play basketball the three of them (if he had time). But the circumstances weren't actually 'normal'.

"I see." Kuroko said and Taiga wanted to smack himself, because he only encouraged Kise to plunder further into his tale. He chattered on for about good fifteen minutes when he suddenly stopped, eyes widening.

"I'm sorry! Am I interrupting you two? I'm asking because it looks like you two are on a date." Taiga suddenly felt all the annoyance at the blond student vanish and be replaced with an overwhelming feeling of gratitude so big he wanted to kiss the guy. Well, maybe not kiss, but pat him on the back or something.

"That would be preposterous and absurd." Kuroko replied, crushing all his hopes and making his gut twist unpleasantly. Kise laughed, but nervously glanced at Taiga from the corner of his eye.

"I see. Well, I'm going to the bookstore now so-"

"What a coincidence." Kuroko cut in. "We are also heading there." Taiga groaned inwardly. Great. Just great. "Right Kagami-kun?" Well technically they were. Taiga said they could go there if Kuroko really wanted, and even if he didn't know anything about books, he wanted to spend that time _alone with Kuroko_. Not Kuroko _and_ Kise.

Kise chattered all the way to the bookstore, _in_ the bookstore and when they finally left it and Kise demanded to be walked to the bus stop because he, apparently had a hot date, he also chattered then.

Kagami was beginning to hate the guy.

"And then I told them, 'no no, I'm Kise Ryouta. You must know me. I attend the Teiko-"

"Oh for crying out loud." Taiga snapped finally, interrupting his tirade. He grabbed Kuroko by the wrist, ignoring his raised eyebrow and pulled him in the opposite direction.

"We're going. See ya." He announced and then disappeared with Kuroko around the corner.

"Stupid Kise." He muttered under his breath, but in reality his brain screamed _stupid Taiga_. He dragged Kuroko behind him for a few blocks, before he realized that the boy must have had a hard time catching up to him and he slowed down.

Soon they arrived at Kuroko's dorm and Taiga realized that it was later than he expected.

"Damn it." He muttered and sighed turning towards Kuroko. "Sorry, I wanted to go back to the court and play a bit, but it's too late now." He grimaced. "If not for your friend-" He stopped himself and then shook his head. "Whatever. Look I just- no wait." He stopped Kuroko from speaking when he saw him open his mouth. "I know what you're gonna say. I shouldn't drag you away like that, it was rude and all blah, blah, and I know I get it okay, but I just wanted-"

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko cut smoothly.

"What?"

"I wasn't going to say that."

"You weren't?"

"No." Taiga was confused. He scratched his head.

"Then...what?" Kuroko sighed.

"I was going to ask you why you didn't do it sooner." Taiga paused, as he looked into Kuroko's expressionless eyes, seeking any hint of meaning, but finding only blue.

"You were? Wait. Is this...a date?" He asked tentatively. Kuroko cocked his head to the side.

"Do _you_ wanted it to be a date?"

"I- no, I mean yes, maybe, dunno....What?" Kuroko rolled his eyes.

"Kagami-kun isn't the fastest thinker out there."

"Shut up." Taiga hissed embarrassed. "If you knew about this, then why didn't you say something?!"

"Kagami-kun. I _kissed_ you. And you kissed me back. Repeatedly. What was there to say more?"

"I don't know!" He threw his hands up in the air. Kuroko clicked his tongue.

"I guess I was too vague then. Alright. Here's a less vague version for you. _I like you_. Do you?" Taiga felt his heart stutter and his breath hitch.

"I-yeah. Yeah." He breathed out, feeling the cool air of the evening wash over his hot face. He should probably do something, like kiss him, or take his hand or say something romantic, but the only thing he managed to blurt out was: "So was this a date or not?" Kuroko huffed part in annoyance, part in amusement.

"You tell me. It's you who _didn't_ invite me." Taiga felt stupid. So utterly stupid.

"Yes, okay whatever." He said and when Kuroko laughed out loud he finally snapped and bend down to catch his lips in a kiss. Kuroko rose on his tiptoes and returned it as eagerly as he did in the art room. Taiga vaguely thought that they were out in the open and anyone could see them, but then Kuroko moved closer and he really didn't care.

They had to part for breath unfortunately, but they stayed close, foreheads touching.

"I should go." Taiga rasped. "It's late." It was, but he could still make it for the last train.

"Yes." Kuroko said. "To my room." Taiga almost swallowed his tongue at the implication of what that meant.

"What about."

"My roommate is out." Taiga nodded.

"Alright." He breathed and let Kuroko open the door and led him up to their floor and to his two room apartment in a students' dorm.

Taiga dumped his backpack on the floor along with Kuroko's bag and they fell on Kuroko's bed (he hoped it was his bed), kissing and pulling at each other's clothes.

"By the way." He asked when Kuroko fumbled with his belt. "Who's your roommate?" Kuroko attached his mouth to Taiga's neck and sucked lightly before pulling away.

"Takao-kun. He's at a party." He said and pulled Taiga's belt out of its loops.

Of course it was. Taiga thought, but then threw all thoughts off Takao, Kise and any other person who wasn't Kuroko out of his mind.

 

* * *

 

Kagami woke up slowly, sprawled on his back. He didn’t open his eyes immediately, but let his brain catch up and wake at its own pace. He inhaled deeply and frowned suddenly. Well this didn’t smell like his and Tatsuya’s room. He yawned and brought a hand to cover his mouth. There was a slight breeze and he suddenly shivered when he felt it tickle his toes which were peaking from the hem of the covers.

Which suddenly made him realized that the flimsy sheet was the only thing which was covering his mostly naked body. Lately Taiga got used to spending a chunk of his time naked, but he still didn’t start sleeping in the nude. That was not very practical.

Unless.

He blushed suddenly remembering the reason why he was naked and apparently not in his own bed. He kept his eyes firmly closed, too embarrassed to open them and look at the boy next to him, so he just reached his hand and groped blindly for the other body and frowned when he couldn’t find it.

Then he felt a shift by the foot of the bed and heard a familiar sound of a pencil scratching on a paper.  

“You’re doing it again.” He mumbled. The pencil stopped it’s scratching for a moment before it resumed.

“Forgive me, I couldn’t help myself.” The soft voice replies and Taiga snorts. Of course.

“Whatever.” He waves his hand blindly. He still didn’t bother opening his eyes. “What time is it?” He heaves a deep sigh and scratches his stomach and promptly grimaces when he feels a sticky mess there. Ew.

“It’s ten A.M” Taiga opens one eye and looks at Kuroko for the first time that day. The art student scooted by the end of the bed, legs drawn up and a sketch book resting against them. He’s wearing a ratty old t-shirt with traces of paint and other artsy stuff and a pair of plain boxers. He blinks and tilts his head.

“Good morning.” He deadpans.

“Yeah. Morning.” Taiga wrinkles his nose. “Where are my clothes?”

“I put them on the chair.” He points with his elbow. “You didn’t bother to fold them last night. And you fell asleep rather quickly.” Taiga feels himself flush lightly at the memories.

“Yeah. It’s been a while.” He mumbles and finally sits up. He looks at the chair Kuroko pointed to and sure enough there are his clothes.

“I’m flattered.” Kuroko says, a teasing smirk on his lips and Taiga feels like punching him, but he’s still drowsy so he just kicks him in the ankle. Kuroko huffs in amusement when he sways to the side. After debating for a while, Taiga shrugs and decides that there’s no point in feeling shy anymore (seriously, Kuroko saw him naked more often than his own mother probably did) and he grunts when he gets out of bed. He pointedly ignores the light whistle and the resumed scratching of the pencil. Grabbing his things he heads to the bathroom.

When he’s out, he’s led into the tiny kitchen area, by a smell of freshly brewed coffee. Kuroko sits by the table, one leg folded and sips his own drink while watching the news. Taiga murmurs a thanks when he reaches for the other cup and takes a big sip. Ten minutes later, when he’s considerably awake, he starts looking through the leftovers from their picnic.

“Sorry it’s not much.” He says when he sets the table with the food he made the day before and some of the ingredients he found in Kuroko’s fridge. Kuroko abandons the news and turns fully in his chair to face Taiga.

“That’s more than enough thank you.” He says and starts munching on some eggrolls. Taiga feels satisfied then, so he digs into his own food with enthusiasm. He startles when he feels something touch his calf. Looking down he sees a pale leg, which travels up and then stops at his knee to rest there. He snaps his gaze back up and sees Kuroko looking at him, still munching on his food.

“What are you doing?” Kuroko blinks and then rubs his foot on Taiga’s knee. It’s not exactly sexual, but it’s not exactly innocent either. He’s a bit lost.

“I can’t?” Kuroko asks and tries to withdraw his foot to the ground, but Taiga catches him in mid air.

“No. It’s fine. I-I’m not used to...stuff.” Kuroko huffs, but wiggles out of Taiga’s hold and sets the leg down on the floor.” Taiga thinks that that's the end, but then suddenly lets out a very undignified yelp, when two legs set themselves on his tights. He looks down on his lap and then back at Kuroko. He knows he’s blushing, while the damned asshole just smirks like he won a lottery.

“Ugh. You’re so shameless.” Kuroko raises an eyebrow. He pushes his plate away and stands up suddenly and in the next moment he flops into Taiga’s lap.

“That better?” He asks innocently, while squirming in his lap. Taiga’s mouth hangs agape and then he sputters.

“The hell?” He squeaks and then has to circle his own arms around Kuroko’s waist, when he almost slips to the hard floor. “Stop that.” He snaps. “You’re gonna fall idiot.” Kuroko clicks his tongue, but stills. Taiga feels like this should be familiar ground, but he’s seriously at a loss.

He feels more than hears Kuroko sigh and then a nose is nuzzling his temple. “Sorry.” Taiga nods at the soft apology and squeezes Kuroko’s waist. This is better. Slower. He can do that. Kuroko plays with the hair at the nape of his neck and Taiga feels himself relax.

“Do you have any plans for today?” Taiga hums thoughtfully.

“Not really. Why?” Kuroko shrugs.

“Just asking. I’m free too. So if you want we could...do something.” Taiga looks up at the boy in his lap with confusion.

“Something?” Kuroko looks unimpressed for a moment and then he presses their lips together in the first kiss of the day. Taiga flails for a moment because, he _seriously_ didn’t expect this. He kisses Kuroko back a little clumsily, because he was caught off guard, though he wanted to do that for the whole morning, he just didn’t know _how_. Kuroko nips his bottom lip and pulls away, tugging at it lightly.

“Why are you so stiff?”

“I’m not stiff!” Taiga protests hotly.

“Hm. Not where you should.”

“Kuroko!” He sputters, but his mouth is again covered by a pair of lips and he just gives up and lets him be pulled into Kuroko’s pace. The boy shifts in his lap, so he straddles him now, and Taiga unconsciously slides his hands to Kuroko’s ass and squeezes it, earning a delighted hum.

“Oi, what the hell did I told you about kitchen sex eh?” They both pull away and whip their heads in the direction of the voice. Takao leans against the doorframe leading to the kitchen, keys in hand and a teasing grin on his face.

“Hello, Takao-kun.” Kuroko says breathless. Taiga feels like crawling into a hole. The only thing which makes him feel a little better is that Kuroko is also considerably flushed (he hopes it’s also from embarrassment.)

“Yeah hi. And hi to you too Kagami. I see you like our kitchen.” He waves at him. “That’s cool and all, but please don’t get frisky in it. Hey, I hope you didn’t have fun in my bed? Kuroko!?”

Taiga groans and hides his face in Kuroko’s neck, as he listens to the two roommates bicker.

 

* * *

 

He never asked Kuroko why he changed his sitting place in class all those months ago (and along with it, his whole attitude towards him), but he never really cared for the reason. He only knew that it happened and prompted Kuroko to take the first step and it changed a lot between them. But for good.

Taiga never bothered to ask, feeling it wasn’t relevant to their relationship. It progressed naturally from that first ‘date’ and soon they were even more inseparable than at the beginning.  Taiga surprisingly didn’t quit the job as he didn’t think there was a reason to. He had to put off job hunting for some time due to the fact that he was busy both with the current one as he got more classes where he had to model (surprisingly not only in the nude this time), and with his new boyfriend. They hung out after Kuroko’s classes and Taiga’s work, played basketball, watched bad movies at Kuroko’s dorm room. Kagami made sure he ate better and from time to time when Takao was out he stayed over.

The last thing didn’t happen often, as Taiga would rather avoid Takao’s lewd smirks and whistling whenever they passed each other in the mornings.

But overly, it was a good thing. Kuroko might annoy him at times, loved to tease Taiga and make him flustered and they bickered, oh man how they bickered, but he also liked this stupid artsy kid. More than he probably should.

And he really forgot that a few months ago anything even happened, changed and flipped their whole relationship upside down, but soon enough he was about to find out the reason.

* * *

 

It was a coincidence really.

Alex (his and Tatsuya’s cousin from their father’s side) visited them during the middle of the second semester and then Taiga learned something new about his boyfriend.

“You ready?” Taiga asked one day after their usual drawing sessions. The academic year would be ending in a few months and Kuroko would be moving on from the anatomy classes with his group. They would have new assignments after the summer break. Taiga was still unsure if he wanted to continue the job. Sure it still paid fairly well, and he got over the embarrassment of posing naked for a bunch of students, one of which was his own boyfriend, but that wasn't a career for life.

He was still unsure if he should stay or start looking for a better job soon. He also had a fleeting thought of going back to school, but that didn’t last long. School wasn’t a place for people like him. That was Kuroko’s domain.

“I am” Kuroko replied, appearing out of nowhere and causing Kagami to flinch and almost drop his bag.

“Jesus Christ will you stop that?” Kuroko tilted his head to the side.

“I have no idea what are you referring to.”

“Sure you don’t.” Taiga snapped and finished buttoning his shirt. He then grabbed Kuroko’s head and roughly ruffled his hair, before tugging the boy under his arm.

“Let’s go. I’m starving.” Kuroko nodded and let himself be led outside of the art room and the whole building.

“Is your place free?” Taiga asked, his arm still casually slung over Kuroko’s shoulder. 

“Is Kagami-kun going to feed me again?” Taiga sputtered and messed up Kuroko’s hair.

“What? You don’t want to?” Kuroko shook his head.

“I never said that.” Kuroko countered and they both exited the building.

“What will you make?” Taiga was about to reply, that he haven’t decided yet and they would just go to a convince store and pick something, when a female, excited voice filled his ears and a pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

“Taiga!” Alex shouted in his ear and Kagami winced.

“Don’t scream in my ear!” He snapped and whipped around to face her, letting go of Kuroko in the process. “What are you doing here?” She grinned and linked arms with him.

“Just visiting. Tatsuya said you would be here.”

“Yeah, I’m actually-” He stopped and looked down when he felt someone tug on his arm. Kuroko mimicked what Alex did and Taiga suddenly found himself with two people clinging to him.

“Um.”

“Oh! I didn’t notice you were meeting a friend.”

“Yeah, he’s actually my-”

“Boyfriend.” Kuroko cut in smoothly, rendering both Taiga and Alex speechless for a moment, before she grinned widely.

“Taiga! You never told me you were seeing someone!”

“’Cause you never asked?” He grumbled and freed his arm from her clutches and grabbed Kuroko’s palm, so they could link fingers. Alex grinned even wider and cocked her head to the side.

“Aw.” Taiga felt himself blush, but he shrugged it off.

“Sorry, I’m busy right now. Can you go bother Tatsuya?”

“Sure thing.” She chirped and winked, before leaning in and kissing Taiga on the cheek and walking away.

Taiga sighed and rubbed his face.

“Seriously.” He muttered and tugged on Kuroko’s hand. He wanted to go get those groceries and make food. He was _starving_. He paused when he was met with resistance.

“What?” He looked over and saw Kuroko stubbornly looking away. Kagami tugged at Kuroko’s hand again. “Come on. I ain’t have all day.”

“Kagami-kun didn’t say he had a girlfriend.” Taiga paused and blinked confused.

“Cos I don’t. What sort of question is this- oh my, what Alex?” He gaped at Kuroko who avoided his gaze.

He sighed. This was gonna be painful.

"Look." He started. "Alex is my cousin. My and Tatsuya's cousin." He paused and tugged at Kuroko's hand lightly. "From my dad's side. I know we look nothing alike, and she's way older and uh affectionate, because she only lived in the States for her whole life." He shrugged awkwardly when Kuroko didn't respond.

"Kurokoo..." He sighed or rather whined. God, why was his boyfriend so stubborn. "What? Are you doubting me? Do you think I would two-time you? Really? Seriously, now I'm pissed."

"No, I'm sorry." Kuroko finally spoke softly. "I just...felt a bit defensive." Kagami blinked, looking at Kuroko for a moment.

"You mean you're jealous."

"Maybe a bit." Taiga paused and then started laughing really loudly, making people look at them like they were crazy.

Kuroko gaped at him for a moment, unsure what his reaction should be, and that only set Taiga off more. The cool, composed and expressionless Kuroko finally rendered speechless. Amazing.

"You are being mean Kagami-kun." Kuroko reprimanded him when he tried to wring his hand out of Kagami's hold. Taiga would have none of it and just tugged him closer. His laugh subsided to an irregular chuckle now, but his eyes were still twinkling in amusement.

"What is it?" Kuroko angled his face at him and tried to show his best unimpressed and annoyed face.

"It's just." He paused looking for words, toothy grin still plastered to his face. "We met when I was posing naked for a bunch of people and you had no problems with _that_. Seems a little...dunno...silly for you to get jealous over a kiss on the cheek."

Kuroko huffed and Taiga could swore his face became slightly pink. It was actually quite cute. He squeezed his hand.

"It wasn't just a kiss on the cheek." He muttered. "She was acting very friendly and tried to kiss you on the lips. People were watching. It was very uncomfortable."

"Yeah, sorry Alex can be a bit-" Taiga suddenly paused. Wait a minute. What the hell was Kuroko talking about? Alex didn't want to kiss him now? And yeah she hugged him and linked arms with him but it wasn't that particularly clingy or unusual for her?

Suddenly, Taiga felt like all the missing pieces (which he didn't know were even missing in the first place) clicked into place and he gaped like a stunned fish for a moment. Kuroko curiously peered up at him, when he stayed silent for a moment. He could practically hear the heavy cogs in his boyfriend's brain turning.

"You little shit." he finally hissed. "That was _months_ ago. And- Oh shit. It was _then_." He paled and then his face exploded into myriad shades of red. "She visited for a few days, I took her sightseeing. There was no class." He mumbled more to himself than to Kuroko, who was still curiously peering up into Kagami's shocked and blushing face.

"You...you timed it! It was then when you started getting all super intense and shit during the class!" He paused and gasped for breath. "You little shit!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Kagami-kun is very attractive."

"I hate you!"

"Hm is that so." The little annoying smirk was back on Kuroko's face and Taiga really wanted to wipe it out.

"I just...you...ughh." He finished with a frustrated sound and grabbed Kuroko's head again, roughly tousling his hair.

"Kagami-kun that hurts."

"Good. I would pummel you into the ground, but we are in public." Kuroko huffed annoyed and jabbed Kagami in the ribs when he managed to free his head from Kagami's vice grip.

"You are making a scene." Kuroko pointed out. When Kagami grumbled something unintelligible, he sighed and turned on his feet.

Kagami watched his slowly retreating back and sighed in resignation.

"Wait for me asshole."

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks were a bit tense between them.

Taiga felt a little of a bitter aftertaste because Kuroko played him so sneakily. He shouldn’t really. It was Kuroko after all. But somehow he couldn’t help but feel...cheated. Kuroko didn’t show any signs of remorse. Quite the contrary; he was either happily oblivious or pretended he didn’t do anything questionable.

Taiga was irritated more than actually mad. He at least wanted Kuroko to apologize for being an ass to his not yet then boyfriend.

Soon the semester was coming to a close and the naked modeling for Kuroko’s class would end, and surprisingly Taiga didn’t feel sad about it.

“I’m not extending.” He said when they were walking to their weekly outings to the street court. Kuroko curiously titled his head at Kagami.

“The contract with your school I mean.” He clarified, as if Kuroko wasn’t perceptive enough to know what he was talking about.

“I see.” Kuroko didn’t seem very sad because of that and Taiga figured, that it made sense since they wouldn’t see each other during those classes anyway.

“I’ve been looking for another job.” He admitted.

“Mhm.” Kuroko mused as he was browsing through the art section in the bookstore they entered on their way back. Taiga felt a vein pop on his forehead.

“So are you dunno, mad? Disappointed maybe?” He inquired. Kuroko looked up at him with his big, clear but unfortunately unreadable eyes and blinked once.

“Not really. Kagami-kun will do what he wants.” He finally picked a book from the shelf. “I am not your keeper.” He concluded and walked up to the register.

Taiga sighed and ran a hand over his face.

The weird tension was there ever since Alex jumped Taiga on the street. Well, ‘jumped’ was a bit of a stretch really. She just said hi.  

Technically they talked about this, they established that Taiga wasn’t double timing Kuroko and they sort of made up and continued with their business.

But there was still that tension.

Taiga supposed it was because they were together for a short time, and knew each other for only a little longer, so their first sort-of fight left them feeling really awkward around each other.

Kuroko wasn’t straight up ignoring him to be precise. Taiga scratched his head. It was more like he was avoiding the problem all together.  Lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t realize that Kuroko was done with his shopping.

“I am ready to leave.” Taiga jumped slightly when he heard Kuroko’s soft voice near him.

“Jesus!” He hissed slightly and Kuroko raised an eyebrow before he huffed out an amused little laugh. Taiga felt himself getting annoyed. Not at Kuroko for scaring him, he was still not used to him popping out of the blue randomly, but he accepted that. No he was annoyed at himself, because that little laugh alone made his annoyance at _Kuroko_ melt away.

Damn him.

Taiga scowled at him but then grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

“Finally. Let’s go.” He said and tugged Kuroko out of the bookstore.

They walked in relative silence, but Taiga noted that it wasn’t awkward. Kuroko even leaned against his arm a few times and swung their linked hands lightly.

“So what do you want for din-”

“Kagami-kun I have a-”

They suddenly spoke at the same time and after a brief pause, Taiga grinned and squeezed Kuroko hand.

“You go first.”

Kuroko rolled his eyes but obeyed.

“Kagami-kun, I wanted to ask you if you’d like to come with me to my senior’s party this weekend.”

Taiga blinked taken a back.

“Party?” He asked dumbly. Kuroko nodded.

“It’s not a big party, just some seniors graduating next month. They invited me and some of my classmates and they said I could bring whoever I wanted. So I’m asking you.”

Taiga sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“You don’t want to?” Kuroko asked and Taiga noted with slight satisfaction that he did sound a little disappointed.

“Dunno. I mean, I’m not a party guy ugh.” He paused. “I can’t dance?” Kuroko blinked and then honest to god, _laughed.”_

Taiga didn’t know he would ever know the feeling of winning a lottery, but this could come very close to that rush.

“Me neither.” He chuckled. “But I wanted to, well show off, for a lack of a better word.”

Taiga felt his cheeks heat up then, but he was strangely pleased.

“Will there be alcohol?” Kuroko gave him an 'are you kidding me' look.

“Kagami-kun, this is an _art_ student’s graduation party we are talking about. Of course there will be alcohol.”

Taiga laughed.

“Uh, yeah shoulda figured that one out.” Kuroko rolled his eyes, but the small smile was still present.

_Good._ Taiga thought and grinned.

“Okay. I’ll come. Sounds fun.”

 

* * *

 

It really wasn’t.

Taiga exhaled, his breath escaping in a little puffs in the cool, night air. Despite it being the middle of April, the evenings were still pretty cold.

It was eerily quiet and peaceful, the stars couldn’t be seen on the sky because of it being the middle of the city, but the unobscured full moon provided enough light for it be easy to see. Plus the street lights were on.

If Taiga was a smoker he would have thought it was a perfect moment to light a cig now. But, fortunately, he never picked up the habit. Tatsuya did though. Just when he started university, but he didn’t indulged in it for long. He claimed it was disgusting and expensive. And those were the reasons why Kagami refrained from it as well.

Now, however, he could go for a smoke. It looked...calming. And he definitely needed _something_ calming right now. Or reassuring. And something to do with his hands. He just couldn’t stop rubbing them and running them over his face and hair, and tug at the red strands in frustration.

The sound of metal door swinging open made him jump and whip his head in the direction of the disturbance.

He saw a middle aged woman in her night robe throwing out her rubbish. She gave him a suspicious look, covered herself with the robe and hastily retreated back to her apartment, slamming the metal door shut and probably wondering who the hell he was.

He was a moron. A goddamn, delusional idiot, that’s who he was.

Taiga laughed  bitterly at his own thoughts. This whole party business was a big mistake from the very beginning.

They arrived around seven. Most of the participants were already there and were also already slightly tipsy. Taiga didn’t know all of them. He knew Takao and Kise and Midorima and Kuroko of course. He didn’t know the two girls who were occupying the couch in the living room. One was apparently Kuroko’s senpai as well, but she took a gap year and would be graduating next year. She was called Aida Riko, Kagami remembered and he instantly felt a little afraid when they made eye contact.

The other girl – Momoi, was apparently an actress and had the hugest, most obvious crush on Kuroko the planet has ever seen. The rest of the people were unknown to him, but Taiga didn’t mind (at first). Kuroko told him briefly about the two senpai who would be graduating – Imayoshi and Mibuchi. The latter being the host of the whole gathering.

Taiga wasn’t good as small talk so he introduced himself briefly and awkwardly, took the offered bottle of beer and the promptly realized Kuroko disappeared when he turned around and tried to find him.

_Damn him._ He thought before a delighted Momoi pulled him into the living room and sandwiched him between herself and Riko. When she grinned at him he had to gulp.

“Um...”

“So, Kagamin.” Taiga chocked on his beer.

“ _Kagamin_?” Momoi laughed melodically and patted him on the shoulder. He saw Riko roll her eyes from the corner of his eye.

“So tell me.” Momoi all but beamed and got up in his face. “Since you date Tetsu-kun now, how are things in the paradise?”

Taiga inadvertently laughed at that.

“Oh no, no...” He said and took a swing of his beer. “It’s nothing like that.” He paused and smiled a little sheepishly and then rubbed the back of his neck. Damn, he was being grilled here and it was making him uncomfortable.

Momoi giggled at that, not discouraged in the slightest.

“So Kagami-kun.” He whipped his head to the other side when Riko spoke.

“Y-yeah?” Damn girls made him nervous and awkward. Like he wasn’t those things already.

“I heard you and Kuroko-kun met at some kind of exhibition?” She paused intentionally, waiting for Kagami to catch the bait and fill in the blanks. Taiga wasn’t about to be that naïve and let her play him,  and tell complete strangers that he poses nude for a living. Well at least not _yet._

He was about to make a graceful (or as graceful as he could) change of topic and excuse himself to go look for Kuroko and ask him how much longer they would be at this party, when he heard a distinctly obnoxious and familiar laughter.

Takao dropped next to Momoi on the couch and stretched like a lazy cat with a shit eating grin.

“Who? Kagami? On an exhibition? There must have been a misunderstanding.” He cackled and Taiga scowled.

“Takao-kun, you know Kagamin?” Takao grinned (if it was possible) even wider.

“Oh yeah, we’re buddies. I room with his bf remember?”

“Ah you are right!” Momoi clapped her hands together and turned her attention back to Taiga. “So Kagamin? How did you guys met?”

“Oh you know, he flashed off his abs and other stuff.” Taiga choked on his beer when Takao dropped the bomb. Riko patted him hard (too hard) on the back to help him clear his windpipe from the liquid.

“What the hell?” He wheezed. Takao laughed.

“What? It’s true!”

“Yeah, but you make it sound so...vulgar, ugh.” He grimaced and set the bottle on the coffee table. The girls looked at him with questioning looks.

“I uh.” He began and felt himself blush. “I model for Kuroko’s class.”

There was silence for a moment before the girls let out an ‘ooh’.

“Nude modeling!” Momoi chirped and Taiga nodded weakly.

“Uh, yeah it sort of happened uh.”

“No need to be shy about it! Lots of students do it part time.”

“Actually, Kagami here, is a _pro_ since he doesn’t study or anything.”

“Hey, shut up will you?” Taiga finally snapped and Takao rolled his eyes. 

“Are you on break Kagami-kun?” Riko asked him pleasantly.

“Ah, um no actually I don’t study at all I-” He paused, sighing and then scratched the back of his head. “I didn’t finish high school okay?” Snapping he reached back for the half empty beer bottle and took a calming swing. There was a collective hum when the girls took in the information.

“Well you don’t need to bro. Not when you can pay your bills with your hot bod.” Taiga almost choked again when Takao cackled at his own stupid joke. Riko groaned in annoyance while Momoi giggled and swatted him lightly on the arm.

“Stop that Takao-kun.”

“What? I’m telling the truth.”

“Okay you know what.” Taiga finally stood up. “You’re not funny. So shut up.” He snapped. Momoi and Riko fell silent and watched him curiously.

“Nah, I’m hilarious. You’re just uneducated, but hey no one said Kuroko dated you for the brains.” Taiga fumed and of course it was the exact moment Kuroko decided to appear out of thin air.

“I have to agree.” He spoke and everyone (sans Takao) jumped startled. “Kagami-kun might not be the most...academically challenging but he has...other qualities.” He finished off and Taiga swore his face never was that red in his entire life.

“Okay, TMI.” Riko said and put up her hands in a ‘I give up’ gesture. “I need more beer.” And with that she disappeared in the kitchen.

“Cheer up Kagami.” Takao patted him on the arm. Who needs school when you have-”

“Okay you know what fuck you.” Taiga hissed. “Shut up. You don’t know me. So stop referring to me like some kind of artsy prostitute or whatever.” He watched in satisfaction as Takao’s face changed, expressing an emotion commonly known as ‘oh shit’. People always told him he was a softie or whatever, but when he was angry, he really _was_ angry.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko’s soft voice drew his attention. The look he gave him was disapproving and Taiga felt himself get even more angry.

He didn’t say anything, but went straight for the exit, slamming the door in the process.

And that’s how he found himself here, at the back of the apartment building he just exited, because he forgot his jacket, keys, cell and wallet and thus couldn’t go home. He couldn’t go back either. That would just be mortifying.

God he was a moron. 

He wasn’t even that angry anymore. The cold made all the irritation melt away from his body, leaving him only slightly annoyed and irked.

And cold.

Mostly cold.

“Kagami-kun?” The soft voice was so unexpected that Taiga jumped again and almost fell on his ass.

“Jesus, don’t do that!” He snapped as usual, but Kuroko only blinked and murmured an apology.

“I’m sorry.” He paused and then felt the need to specify. “For Takao-kun’s behavior.” Another pause. “And mine. It was unacceptable. I shouldn’t have left you alone.” Taiga snorted and then promptly shivered at the cold.

“Ah, here. I got your jacket.” Kuroko offered the piece of clothing. Taiga blinked, not really wanting to give in to Kuroko _just yet_ but he was forced to either to do just that or freeze to death so he decided that abandoning his pride was a small price to pay.

He took the jacket wordlessly and Kuroko offered him a tiny smile but it fell very quickly when Taiga didn’t return it.

“Kagami-kun is mad.”

“No shit Sherlock.” He snapped, and then regretted it 10 seconds later when genuine guilt and hurt flashed across Kuroko’s face. He sighed tiredly and stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“Yeah, I am angry.” He started when Kuroko moved a little closer to him. “At Takao, at the party, at you?” He avoided Kuroko’s big eyes, because he knew he would become their victim in 3 seconds flat and he still wanted to get his point across.

He could be whipped later okay.

“But mostly I’m mad at myself you know? I should have know I don’t fit with that merry bunch of yours.” He heard Kuroko shift, but he kept his eyes stubbornly fixed on the ground. “They are sort of right you know? I don’t have education and I don’t know what I want to do for the rest of my life.” He shrugged. “And I like you a lot, but maybe this,” He gestured with his hand still firmly stuck in his jacket pocket. “doesn’t work very well. Maybe you think I’m embarrassing because I don’t even have high school finished.”

He paused then, realizing how much he rambled on. Kuroko was quiet for a longer moment until he finally spoke.

“I thought I told you Kagami-kun. I _like_ you. And I will continue to like you no matter what your career or academic choices are.” He paused and then looked up at Taiga.

“Well not every choice. Maybe don’t become a drug dealer or something extreme like that. I don’t want to explain to my parents why my boyfriend is on the run.”

Taiga felt like the laugh he let out, along with all the tension, was punched out of him and it left him feeling exhausted.

“You asshole.” He said fondly and ruffled Kuroko’s hair, before he wrapped his arm loosely around his shoulders and buried his nose in Kuroko’s soft hair. It smelled like turpentine. As always.

Kuroko hummed and reluctantly wrapped his arms around Taiga’s middle.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly. “I will ask Takao-kun to apologize. No. I will ask _everyone_ to apologize.” Taiga snorted and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Kuroko’s hair.

“Nah. It’s okay. I overreacted. I should probably apologize myself.”

“Nonsense.” Kuroko protested firmly and Taiga sighed, knowing that he shouldn’t argue because he wouldn’t win anyway.

“Okay, whatever.” He grunted when he got up from the cold steps. Kuroko looked at him curiously. Kagami looked back and played with the keys to his and Tatsuya’s apartment inside his jacket pocket.

“Hey, are you hungry?” He finally decided. Kuroko blinked once. “Because I am starving. Maybe we can find some 24h burger joint or something.”

“I have a better idea.” Kuroko said with a small smile and grabbed Taiga’s hand. “We can go to my place and you can make something for us.”

“Hah?!” Kagami snapped but there was no venom in his voice and his body was already following Kuroko’s lead. “It’s god knows what time and you want me to cook for you? Of course you want, you little shit ugh.” He groaned and Kuroko laughed quietly, his soft chuckles bouncing of the walls of the apartment building.

Kagami was seriously too soft.

“Ugh, fine, come on.” He said and this time he was the one who pulled Kuroko along.

“I’ll feed you. Starving artist.” He teased, to which Kuroko rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my GOD, this took me way too long and no one even cares about this fic anymore but I just wanted to get it out and move on and start on other projects so here it is in all it's sucky glory. ugh


End file.
